DE 197 56 062 describes a similar convertible automobile in which, apart from the first rearward swivel axis (identified by reference number 13), two separate lateral auxiliary frames are provided without any cross connection extending through the vehicle. These frames can be rotated relative to the vehicle body (around an axis 6). Their respective ends facing away from the swivel axis support a crank-like articulated lever (reference number 4 in that document) whose end facing away from the respective auxiliary frame supports a multiarticulated linkage. This design requires numerous links and components at a correspondingly high manufacturing cost. Moreover, because of the many pivots involved the movement of the cover panel is imprecise.
To address that problem it is the objective of this invention to improve the design of a convertible automobile of the type mentioned in terms of the configuration and kinematics of the cover-panel support system.
The invention solves the problem with a convertible automobile exhibiting the features specified in claim 1. Advantageous design enhancements of the object of the invention are described in the subsequent claims 2 to 12.
The design according to the invention allows for a reduced number of components. For example, no additional articulated link is needed between a body-mounted lever and the links connecting to the cover panel. The elastic give permits a movement of the cover panel that would not be feasible with mechanical links without requiring additional components.
Given this elasticity, considerable tolerances are acceptable in the manufacturing process, simplifying the installation of modules for the cover panel and its drive mechanisms while reducing the cost of manufacture.
With a compensating tolerance in the cover panel assembly it is possible to use for the joints plain pivots without any design modifications, obviating the need for any translational movement between individual links or between these and the cover panel. Slots, rocker arms and the like are not needed
The elastic deformability of the cover panel in the transition between an essentially horizontal and an essentially vertical section permits such deformation in visually inconspicuous fashion by an even larger degree, for instance at a transitional angle of 3° to 4°, in turn allowing for substantial differences between the paths traveled by spatially separated, mutually opposite sections of the cover panel.
If in its completely open and its completely closed state the cover panel is held in place without any deformation, no elastic give is needed in these positions, thus avoiding especially a permanent tensional stress on the cover panel.
Specifically, all links that connect to the cover panel can be directly coupled to a swivel lever that is pivot-mounted on the vehicle body, without requiring any additional intermediate components.
Other advantages and features of the invention will be evident from the implementation examples of the object of this invention illustrated in the drawings and described below.